In recent years, the Internet and home wireless networks have been very popular. Represented by a mobile phone with a wireless network function, many domestic multimedia products can connect to a home network via a wireless router, and access the Internet. With rapid development and promotion of an Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) technology, an increasing number of people start to use an Internet Protocol television. The Internet Protocol television has a basic function of receiving a digital television program, and meanwhile also has a service for interaction and a comment related to a digital television.
However, currently, an operation of the service for interaction and a comment related to the digital television is very complicated. For example, for the service for interaction and a comment of the Internet Protocol television, a user needs to connect an external keyboard for input or select input by using a remote control. An extra device needs to be added or the input is inconvenient, which restricts development of interaction and exchange of a digital television program, and initiative of a user is not high.